Beautiful Doll
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: GENDOU / AYANAMI / FUYUTSUKI oneshot. Basado en "Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo". Rei Ayanami busca descubrir quien es en los ojos de las únicas personas que conoce... quién es Rei? Mención de Kaworu y Shinji.


_ADVERTENCIA: lemon / dub-con / mention of yaoi / vouyerism _

_Este fic está ubicado en el espacio temporal en que "Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo" se desarrolla. Puede considerarse un PWP XD_

* * *

**Ayanami's POV**

"_Te gusta leer, cierto? Ayanami Rei siempre tenía libros en su habitación. Te traeré algunos la próxima vez que venga."_

Me dijo la última vez que le viera, ese chico, Shinji Ikari, hace ya algunos días. No sé por qué lo recuerdo ahora….Me confundió el hecho de que supiera eso sobre Ayanami Rei y yo no…..dado que yo soy Ayanami Rei…..fue desconcertante, tal vez por eso recuerdo aquello justo ahora, pues luego que me dijera eso me quedé pensando por bastante tiempo si era verdad, que me gustaban los libros…..por más que busqué dentro de mi mente, no encontré ninguna respuesta satisfactoria ya que…en realidad, yo no sé si gusto de algo, sólo cumplo órdenes…..si se me ordena leer los libros lo haré pero nada más…..

Cómo habría actuado Ayanami Rei en aquella situación? Eso es algo que me pregunto casi a diario. Es por eso que ante una nueva situación no sé cómo reaccionar pues no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta…el comandante no me la ha dado. Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes del Comandante Ikari y del vice-comandante Fuyutsuki, eso es todo. Antes de la llegada de Shinji Ikari a esta base, mi vida no era muy distinta a la de ahora (cumplía órdenes o bien esperaba por ellas); la única diferencia es que ahora se me ha ordenado que vista ropas todo el tiempo.

Estar desnuda tiene sus ventajas, pues así pierdo menos tiempo en atender las demandas del comandante y el vicecomandante cuando me solicitan en sus aposentos, como haré dentro de poco ahora que me dirijo a la habitación del comandante Ikari. Sólo se me ordenaba vestir el traje de piloto durante las misiones, eso era todo. Ahora es diferente. Ya cometí el descuido de dejar que Shinji Ikari me viera desnuda, y es algo que no debo volver a repetir. Su atención debe enfocarse en el otro piloto, Kaworu, no en mí. Ésa es la orden que me han dado, y a causa de mi error debo desaparecer de la vista de Shinji Ikari por unos días.

"Pasa, Rei. Quítate la ropa y colócate delante de mí." Ordena el comandante apenas entro a su habitación. Él está sentado en su sillón, mirándome de frente con esos ojos penetrantes suyos….se ha quitado los lentes y aunque ya me he acostumbrado a verle sin ellos, sus ojos todavía me intrigan...yo me he visto varias veces al espejo…no comprendo como hace para verse así….mis ojos no transmiten esa intensidad, o algo más cuando les veo en el espejo…..Los ojos de Ayanami Rei deberían transmitir algo? Deberían mirar de alguna manera especial al comandante en este momento?

No tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas tampoco, así que sólo cumplo con lo que el comandante ordena, sin titubear…..si el comandante quisiera que le mirase de otra forma, estoy segura que me lo ordenaría, como hace el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki, cuando me pide que gima para él mientras copula conmigo. Él no sólo me dice exactamente lo que quiere, también me lo muestra para que no cometa errores….

_Flashback_

"_Ves, Rei? Así es como debes hacerlo….reproduce los sonidos que salen de su boca también y fíjate bien como mueve su cuerpo y la expresión en su rostro….quiero que hagas eso mismo….y que me llames como te lo he pedido…" La película llega a su fin, y el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki apaga la pantalla y retira su mano de entre mis piernas. Ambos estamos desnudos, sentados sobre el sillón de su apartamento. Él ha estado sobando y metiendo sus dedos en mi vagina mientras veíamos la película, susurrándome cosas al oído como lo mojada que me pongo allí abajo cada vez que hace eso…..es una respuesta natural de este cuerpo, no sé qué de fascinante hay en ello, sin embargo….consigue hacerme sentir muy extraño….._

_Él permanece sentado en el sillón, aunque se coloca más al borde, separando sus piernas. Yo me pongo de rodillas frente a él, llevo unos mechones de mi cabello corto detrás de mi oreja, le sonrío y procedo a frotar su pene con una de mis manos a la vez que lamo la punta con mi lengua, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, como he visto a la mujer del video hacer hace unos minutos. Enrollo mi lengua alrededor de la punta, la lamo hasta llenarla toda de saliva antes de colocarla entre mis labios, succionando un poco, haciendo sonidos con mi garganta…..El vice-comandante cierra los ojos, coloca una mano sobre mi cabeza y gruñe bajito mientras juega con mis cabellos._

"_Muy bien….Rei…."_

_Con el vice-comandante es fácil saber si lo que hago le complace pues él me lo dice, cosa que no ocurre con el comandante Ikari…aunque cumplo con lo que me pide, nunca sé si he cumplido sus órdenes de la manera que él espera que haga…..como Rei Ayanami lo haría. El pene del vice-comandante comienza a ponerse más rígido, así que lo froto con más energía y paso mi lengua por todo su largo, haciendo sonidos placenteros, sobando el ahora rígido miembro viril contra mi rostro, antes de metérmelo todo a la boca, hasta el fondo de mi garganta._

"_Rei!"_

_El vice-comandante coge con más fuerza mi cabeza y la jala hacia él, haciendo que su pene golpee con fuerza la parte más honda de mi garganta. Otra respuesta refleja de mi cuerpo quiere que saque aquello que me está atragantando, pero no lo hago. La chica del video no se retiró ni dejó de cumplir con su labor hasta que el hombre le dejó ir…..yo debo hacer lo mismo. Las órdenes del comandante Ikari han sido muy claras: debo complacer en todo a Fuyutsuki-san….para mantenerle contento._

_Fuyutsuki-san coge con ambas manos mi cabeza, fuerte, y golpea sus caderas contra mi cara, varias veces, introduciendo hasta el fondo su pene dentro de mi boca, antes de salir de allí. Me recupero rápido de la experiencia antes de continuar con lo que me corresponde. Permanezco de rodillas, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a Fuyutsuki-san, mientras él se coloca cerca de mí. Me relamo los labios y él frota la punta de su pene contra mi rostro y yo río un poco….creo que esa es la parte más difícil, reír y sonreír para él…..prefiero que me vista con esos kimonos y trajes de colegiala, que hacer eso…_

_Fuyutsuki-san me dijo una vez que Rei Ayanami iba a la escuela…me pregunto como será eso. Yo sé todo lo que tengo que saber para cumplir con una misión, ir a la escuela aún si todavía existieran sería….innecesario. Por qué harían que Rei Ayanami fuese a la escuela?...Antes de interactuar con Shinji Ikari nunca se me hubiera ocurrido formular esta pregunta, pero…..me gustaba ir a la escuela? Por eso iba?...Fuyutsuki-san coge firmemente de mis cabello y recuerdo que debo seguir con la siguiente parte de este acto sexual._

"_Kozo-sensei~…" me pongo de pie delante de él, lentamente, rozando mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, antes de ponerme de puntillas y besarle en los labios. Fuyutsuki-san lleva una mano a uno de mis pechos y lo presiona, mientras que con su otra mano apretuja mi nalga derecha. Gimo dentro del beso como tengo ordenado, abro la boca, y él mete su lengua dentro. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y muevo mis caderas de tal manera que su erección se frota con mi abdomen bajo y muslos. La mano detrás de mí aprieta con más fuerza mi glúteo y pronto siento un dedo introducirse en mi ano._

"_Eres una chica traviesa, Rei…." Mi cuerpo es el de una mujer de 14 años y ya antes el vice-comandante me ha dicho que es lo que más le gusta de mí, eso y mi cara. Su dedo hurga en mi interior con mucha fuerza y esta vez no tengo que fingir el gemido que sale de mi boca….aunque no es un gemido de placer. Pronto su dedo es remplazado por algo más grande, duro y plástico, cubierto de una sustancia resbalosa y fría._

"_Ko-zo-sen..sei! ungh! Ahn!"_

"_Ssshhh, ya va a pasar pequeña….sólo un poco más adentro…." Fuyutsuki-san introduce un poco más el vibrador dentro de mi ano, pero como no consigue meterlo del todo, coge con su otra manos mi nalga, la jala para fuera y, empujando duro, lo clava dentro de mí….el grito que dejo salir es genuino y me sorprende. Mi respiración es agitada a causa del repentino dolor punzante que sentí atrás. Pronto, aquello en mi trasero empieza a vibrar y más sonidos extraños salen de mi boca._

"_Lo estás disfrutando, Rei?...te gusta cuando pongo esto en tu culo, verdad?" no puedo concentrarme bien, pero comprendo su pregunta. Otra vez vuelvo a lo mismo….esto es algo que Rei Ayanami disfruta hacer? No tengo respuestas ni tampoco más tiempo para meditar sobre ello. Fuyutsuki-san ya está llegando a su límite. Me pongo en cuatro sobre la alfombra, como la chica del video, y separo mis muslos bastante. El vice-comandante se coloca detrás de mí, besas mis nalgas por unos segundos, coge mis caderas con sus manos ásperas, y luego mete su erecto pene en mi vagina._

"…_tan ajustada…..Rei…." siempre dice lo mismo, pero no comprendo si es algo bueno o malo. Afortunadamente él no demora mucho en eyacular dentro de mí pues eso que está en mi trasero me está desconcentando ahora. Arremete con fuerza, alentado por mis gemidos, jadeos y la manera entrecortada con que digo su nombre, haciéndome tambalear y pronto termina. Se recuesta sobre mí por unos segundos antes de salir de mi interior. Mientras estoy recostada en el suelo, Fuyutsu-ki-san soba mi cabeza, así que volteo a mirarle._

"_Nos vemos en una semana, Rei."_

_Fin del flashback_

Termino de desvestirme bajo la mirada atenta del comandante Ikari, y camino hacia él. Mientras que a Fuyutsuki-san le gusta muchas veces disfrazarme con trajes que nunca antes se me habían ordenado usar, al comandante Ikari le resulta molesto que lleve ropa. _"Salvo su traje de piloto, no hay otra vestimenta que cumpla una función para ella. Cualquier otra cosa sería como si llevara un disfraz para pretender que es una persona"_ fue lo que le escuché decir al comandante una vez mientras comía en la cafetería junto al vice-comandante…si no soy una persona, entonces que soy?

"Échate de espaldas sobre la cama y abre bien las piernas." Ordena el comandante y yo cumplo. El comandante no habla demás como Fuyutsuki-san, sólo da órdenes y siempre espera que las cumpla sin contradecirle…eso fue lo que me dijo una vez aunque era innecesario que lo dijera…..por qué habría de contradecirle?...Rei Ayanami debería querer contradecirle algunas veces?

Me recuesto en la cama como me ha indicado y él se para junto a mí, observándome….una mueca se forma en su cara y no comprendo por qué. Cumplo con lo que me pide, pero aún así nunca se muestra complacido con lo que hago, salvo cuando piloteo el EVA. En cambio, aquí, entre estas 4 paredes, mi obediencia y silencio parecen molestarle…..eso no debe ser correcto verdad? No puedo estar completamente segura…..

El comandante Ikari, todavía vestido (el único iten de ropa que ha removido son sus guantes blancos), se sienta a mi lado, sobre la cama y se inclina sobre mí, ordenándome cerrar los ojos. Siento como besa mis labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello, hasta descender hasta mis pechos. Una vez allí, coge uno de ellos con una mano para apretujarlo y para pellizcar y retorcer el pezón, mientras que lame y succiona el otro. Coge el pezón entre sus dientes y tira de él hacia fuera, sacando una exhalación de mis labios. _"Tus pechos están poco desarrollados."_ Fue lo que me dijo una vez mientras copulábamos como ahora…..si bien no tiene muchas quejas sobre mis habilidades como piloto, sí las tiene con mi cuerpo…

A diferencia de Fuyutsuki-san, el comandante Ikari encuentra mi cuerpo adolescente insatisfactorio, aunque a pesar de ello nunca deja de llamarme a su habitación, y esto me confunde…_"Lo lamento"_ es todo lo que atino a decir cuando el comandante me dice esas cosas, pues es la manera en que respondería si cometiese un error mientras estoy piloteando el EVA; sin embargo, mi respuesta siempre trae otra mueca a su rostro, así que procuro no hacerlo seguido. Sus dientes muerden muy fuerte mi pezón izquierdo a la vez que sus dedos retuercen groseramente el derecho, y dejo escapar un sonido involuntario de incomodidad.

"Silencio!" amonesta el comandante y me muerdo los labios para no hacer más sonidos. Él continúa unos minutos más torturando mis pezones hasta dejarlos adoloridos, y luego pasa a mordisquear mi abdomen. Sus manos descienden hasta mis caderas y clava sus dedos allí, para después colocar sus manos en la parte interna de mis muslos y abrirlos bruscamente hacia fuera, hasta casi hacerlos impactar contra la cama. Pronto su boca baja hasta el espacio entre mis piernas y siento su lengua recorrer mi pubis, humedeciéndolo todo, antes de meterla dentro de mi canal vaginal, succionando y mordiendo un poco, agresivamente. Su barba de pelos gruesos y duros se clava en mi piel. No hago ruidos pero mi cuerpo se tensa por completo y elevo involuntariamente mi pelvis, arqueando un poco la espalda.

"Te gusta que haga esto, verdad Yui?" no es la primera vez que me llama por ese nombre, pero siempre es igual de desconcertante. Todavía me siento perdida respecto a cómo debería manejar muchas situaciones siendo Rei Ayanami…intentar siquiera reaccionar como Yui es imposible…En momentos como estos simplemente permanezco en completo silencio, como se me ha pedido, pues de intentar otra cosa, hay un 100% de probabilidades de errar.

El comandante mete su lengua más adentro de mi canal vaginal, moviéndola mucho, ensanchando y humedeciendo la zona….mi cuerpo responde produciendo sus propios fluidos, los cuales siento salir de allí. Su lengua no me incomoda tanto como sus dientes, los cuales me muerden cuando ve que no puede explorar más dentro de mí así….es físicamente imposible. Sin dejar de hacer eso, introduce uno de sus dedos en mi ano y luego mete dos más allí…tengo que morderme los labios y apretar los ojos para mantenerme quieta y en silencio como se me ha ordenado…..creo….creo que esto no es dolor….creo que me gusta que me toquen allí, como dijo Fuyutsuki-san.

Los dedos del comandante Ikari se retuercen dentro de mi ano y se separan, y acto seguido dejo escapar un gemido, involuntariamente, arqueando mucho mi espalda. El comandante Ikari detiene sus acciones y se aleja de mí…..me mira a la cara, con una mirada intensa y furiosa…recién caigo en cuenta que he desobedecido otra de sus órdenes…..tengo los ojos abiertos.

"Tráeme las sogas!" quiero pedir perdón pero él no me lo permite, así que voy a traerle lo que me pide. Me pregunto si Yui no reaccionaba así cuando metían cosas en su ano….debe ser por eso que el comandante está descontento con lo que acabo de hacer…pero yo soy Rei Ayanami; por qué querría que actúe como alguien que no soy? Tanto él como Fuyutsuki-san….qué ven en mí además de la piloto que soy? Ven a la Rei que no consigo recordar? Ven a Yui, una mujer que no existe en mi memoria?...no lo sé….

Le alcanzo las sogas al comandante y él no pierde tiempo para colocármelas encima. Ata mis brazos detrás de mi espalda; luego me echa de espaldas sobre la cama, a pesar de lo incómodo de la posición, lleva mis piernas hacia arriba, hasta que mis tobillos están por encima de mi cabeza, y ata mis muslos y pantorrillas a mi torso, pasando las sogas por encima de mis pechos, aplastándolos…cometo el error de quejarme un poco, así que el comandante coloca una bola de plástico en mi boca y la ata alrededor de mi cabeza…él tira de un extremo de la soga y siento mis ligamentos y tendones ser estirados al máximo…la soga marca mi piel y aplasta mis pechos con fuerza….duele…..

"Llora" ordena el comandante y me siento perdida. Ya antes me ha dado esa orden, pero nunca he conseguido cumplirla. No sé porqué me lo pide una y otra vez, y de nuevo vuelvo a preguntarme si Rei Ayanami es capaz de llorar….porque yo no puedo y eso no está bien. El comandante Ikari aprieta más las sogas, incrustándolas en mi piel y lastimando mis pechos (casi aplanándolos del todo), y cierro los ojos a causa del dolor, mordiendo fuerte la bola de plástico trabada en mi boca.

El comandante, visiblemente disgustado, no se detiene allí. Introduce 3 de sus dedos en mi canal vaginal y, haciendo uso de más fuerza, introduce un cuarto allí. Mi espalda se arquea de dolor a pesar de los amarres y grito dentro de la mordaza. El comandante coge con su otra mano mi cuello y lo aprieta un poco, para hacerme callar y mantenerme quieta, supongo…el dolor agudo de un principio va disminuyendo a medida que sus dedos entran y salen en un movimiento acompasado de mi cuerpo…..cuando retira sus dedos, estos están muy húmedos pero él tampoco parece satisfecho con esto.

Inesperadamente, el comandante me coge de los costados y me da la vuelta, quedando yo boca abajo sobre la cama. La posición en que me sujetan los amarres hacen que esto sea muy incómodo, pero el propósito de todo esto no es mi comodidad…Una mano presiona mi cabeza por detrás, contra el colchón, y siento que me ahogo. Acto seguido, el duro pene del comandante se introduce en mi ano y las embestidas no se hacen esperar.

"SPLACK! SPLACK! SPLAN!" es todo lo que se puede escuchar en la habitación ahora, el sonido de los golpes que da la pelvis del comandante contra mis nalgas…siento como aquello que me invade se abre paso con violencia, golpeándome fuerte por dentro, pero no me duele como sí lo haría recibir un golpe cuando estoy piloteando el EVA. Las sogas vuelven a apretarse con más fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el comandante tira rudamente de mis cabellos hacia atrás, halando mi cabeza en esa dirección…..siento que me voy a quebrar en dos.

El comandante deja ir mis cabellos y coge mi cuello con sus dos manos, esta vez presionando con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera romperme el cuello. Un recuerdo demasiado breve para ser identificado, cruza mi mente…no es la primera ve que ocurre. Me han explicado que se trata de una memoria residual, más nunca me han dicho por qué las tengo o de dónde vienen…..es desconcertante. Mi cuerpo se contrae y da espasmos cuando la falta de aire se torna demasiada, pero esto termina pronto, una vez que el comandante eyacula dentro de mí. Sólo entonces me deja ir y se aparta.

"Tengo trabajo que hacer." Es todo lo que dice para indicarme que ha llegado el momento de retirarme pues ya no requiere más de mis servicios. Lo último que hace por mí antes de volver a su trabajo en el escritorio, es aflojar las sogas. Una vez hecho esto, me limpio con la toalla que siempre deja al lado de la cama y me visto nuevamente. Afortunadamente las ropas que debo llevar ahora cubren las marcas rojas e inflamadas que han dejado las sogas en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mis muslos y pechos….si Shinji Ikari me viera así seguramente haría preguntas que no tengo permitido contestar.

El comandante Ikari está nuevamente sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo. Se ha vuelto a colocar sus guantes y sus lentes oscuros. Sin decir palabra alguna, me retiro de los aposentos del comandante, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No tengo nada programado para hacer el resto del día, y extrañamente se me cruza por la cabeza leer algunos de esos libros que ha dejado para mí Shinji Ikari…sin embargo, desecho pronto la idea…..Todavía no sé si me gusta leer o no, y no tengo energías para averiguarlo en este momento…..mejor voy a descansar y esperar por nuevas órdenes….es muy posible que el vice-comandante requiera de mis servicios más tarde…..a veces hace eso aún cuando no ha sido programado y me ve desocupada.

Camino al sitio que estoy usando como alcoba, pero a mitad de camino escucho unas voces familiares que me hacen desviarme de mi ruta. Me asomo por una puerta a medio cerrar y veo, con sorpresa, que quiénes hacen esos sonidos son Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa. El joven más alto y de cabellos plateados está recostado de espaldas contra la cama, mientras que el de cabellos oscuros está posicionado entre sus piernas abiertas…..están copulando.

"Ka-wo-ru-kun!...ah!" Shinji Ikari coge al otro muchacho de la cintura y empieza a embestir dentro de su cuerpo con más fuerza y más rápido que antes, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro…no….no de dolor….por los sonidos que salen de su boca puedo decir que lo está disfrutando. Kaworu le sonríe entre jadeos, a la vez que le dice lo bien que le hace sentir y le pide por más…..

Uh? los ojos de Kaworu se posan sobre mí….me ha visto…..me queda mirando fijamente por unos segundos y, nuevamente, no sé qué hacer. Coge a Shinji Ikari de los brazos y le atrae hacia él para besar sus labios. El beso que comparten es voraz, como los que he visto en los videos que me ha estado mostrando Fuyutsuki-san…a los pocos segundos, ambos gimen alto y todo el movimiento cesa…han terminado.

Me retiro de allí inmediatamente, pero no regreso a mi habitación. Recorro los pasillos tratando de no pensar en lo que acabo de ver…..y fallando. La manera en que uno miraba al otro mientras copulaban…no es la misma manera en que tanto el comandante como el vice-comandante me miran cuando lo hacemos. En ese momento, era como si para Kaworu no existiera nadie más que Shinji, y viceversa, incluso luego de haber notado mi presencia….en cambio cuando ellos me miran, es como si vieran a alguien más, no a mí…..pues yo no estoy muy segura algunas veces de quien soy en realidad.

Cuando todas las luces se han apagado, camino a oscuras hasta llegar al cuarto blanco. Le llamo así pues no tiene ninguna utilidad y está todo pintado de blanco….a veces voy allí para pensar, no comprendo aún por qué. Para mi sorpresa, ya está ocupado cuando llego allí.

"Hola" saluda sonriendo Kaworu, apoyado en una pared. Le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de proceder a abandonar la habitación.

"Te gustó lo que viste?" me detengo y volteo a verle nuevamente….gustar….de nuevo esa palabra…..Sentí algo, pero no estoy segura qué cosa fue lo que sentí.

"Tú podrás tener al comandante Ikari y al vice-comandante Fuyutsuki para ti, pero Shinji-kun es mío, comprendes?" el tono de su voz es extraño y su mirada se torna agresiva de repente, como si fuera a atacar…..no comprendo.

"No se me ha ordenado sincronizar con el piloto Shinji Ikari. Ésa es tu misión." Kaworu me mira extraño de nuevo, aunque no hostilmente. Entiendo que hay maneras distintas en que se compenetran las personas, una de ellas es a través del sexo, así que es lógico que busque acercarse a él de esa manera…yo no me siento compenetrada cuando hago lo mismo con los comandantes….será por eso que no me consideran una persona? Ellos no me dicen mucho, y lo que dice muchas veces no va más allá de las obligaciones que debo cumplir, así que no sé.

"No lo hago por eso, pero…..si no te lo ordenaran….querrías tener sexo con esos dos hombres?" Kaworu mantiene su distancia, más sus preguntas hacen que le sienta demasiado cerca….es agobiante. No tengo respuesta para eso tampoco, así que callo. Él, tercamente, espera por mi respuesta varios minutos antes de darse por vencido. Si no se me ordena algo, por qué lo haría?

"Ya veo porqué ellos te llaman su muñeca…estás vacía por dentro…..sólo cuentas con un bonito exterior…..Las muñecas son fácilmente remplazables, sabes? Una vez que se rompen, se les desecha…." Como no respondo nada, Kaworu se retira, dejándome sola en la oscura habitación.

Una muñeca?...eso es lo que ven en mí?...estoy…vacía?...Una vez caminando por las destruidas instalaciones que nos rodean, hallé un juguete, una a la que gracias a mi base de datos pude reconocer como una muñeca…no hay manera que yo sea así….verdad?...Por mi mente pasan recuerdos de todas la veces que he sido llamada a los aposentos de mis superiores y siempre es lo mismo…nunca me ven a mí, sino a alguien más, como si mis ojos estuvieran vacíos….me visten como alguien más, me llaman por otro nombre, me piden actuar de cierta manera…lo mismo para lo que las muñecas han sido fabricadas….jugar con ellas.

"No, no me gusta." Respondo solamente para mí….no me gusta que me traten así…aunque no pienso desobedecer las órdenes que me dan ni tampoco rehusarme a cumplir con cualquiera de sus pedidos, me hace sonreír el por fin saber algo más de mí….algo personal…se equivocan…yo soy más que una hermosa muñeca…..y me llamo Rei.

* * *

_Mi primer fic de esta serie. Espero que haya gustado :) Gracias por leer._

_A mi parecer, la Rei de esta nueva saga está mucho más desconectada de sí misma que las otras que ha habido anteriormente…casi no existe en los ojos de Gendou cuando no está piloteando un EVA y ni aún así…ella también desapareció por bastante tiempo pues todo se centraba en Kaaworu y shinji...De esos pensamientos nació este fic :)_

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
